silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chances 2 Cast Reveal
This is the cast reveal for Survivor: Second Chances 2. *Audience cheers as the Peanutland Reunion show comes to a close. Luke walks offstage and into the audience. Luke: Alright, our twenty-ninth season is over. Time to find out who's gonna be playing in our thirtieth season. These are your choices, you've been voting. Many votes cast from the season since our last Second Chances season to now. We have a Survivor bus outside waiting to start the journey. But I must say, the fact that all thirty-six of you showed up to a vote on public television knowing that many of you won't make it speaks to the motivation that it takes to play this game. And I'm sorry that all of you can't play, I really am, and it doesn't mean you won't get another shot. But here we go... Luke: Give us the music, David Gilmour. Espio the Chameleon, played in Survivor: Green Hill. Placed sixth, could not play to his full potential due to his connections with the threat Vector. When Vector won Immunity, the opportunity was taken to eliminate Espio. However, he didn't go out without a fight and succeeded in tying the votes before he was finally taken out. Without Vector, how do you think you would do? Espio: There is no doubt in my mind that I could do very well, and possibly even win without him... Luke: I am so happy to say, Espio... You will get a second shot! Get up on that stage! *Espio smiles as he stands and runs to the stage. Luke: Alright, we have our first one. Now for one of our more recent seasons... Survivor: Kanto, a very intense and unpredictable season. Bulbasaur, you dominated the game from beginning to end. Winning challenges, manipulating people, finding idols... Yet you didn't receive a single Jury vote. How often do you think about that? Bulbasaur: It's been killin' me ever since, Luke. I can't stop thinking about where I went wrong, how things could have been different, etc. Luke: Poliwag, seemingly had a great shot, but her game came to a stunning finish after Vulpix mutinied and orchestrated the blindside of Poliwag's best ally Pidgey. Poliwag was soon to follow. You still haunted by Vulpix to this day? Poliwag: Honestly, the very mention of her name makes me shudder. *chuckles* Luke: I am so happy to say... Bulbasaur, you will get a second shot! *Bulbasaur screams in delight, jumping up and running to the stage Luke: Poliwag... You will get a second shot! Get up there! *Poliwag looks shocked, before it turns into delight as she runs to the stage. Luke: Let's keep this train moving. Next we have our icons from Survivor: Variety. Brian and Luigi. Variety was a tough season, primarily due to the fact that everyone was playing with their loved ones. Both of their games were ruined due to their connections with so many other players. The biggest difference between these two is that Brian made it all the way to the final four, whereas Luigi was the last boot before the merge. I am sorry to tell you... Brian, you will not get a second shot. *Brian looks down, shaking his head, but comes to grips with the fact and smiles. Luke: Now, Luigi... Last boot before merge is never a good feeling, for any reason. You will be able to right this wrong, get up on the stage! *Luigi throws his arms up in delight and hugs Luke, before running on the stage. Luke: Now for our older folks, these two very smart men from Survivor: Hollywood, Ford and Neeson. Both went out in crazy Tribal Councils pre-merge. Ford due to a surprise double Tribal, Neeson due to a surprise tribe switch. Age played a huge factor in both votes. One of you will not get a second chance... Neeson, you will not get a second shot. Ford, you will get a second shot! Get up on stage! *Neeson smiles and pats Ford on the back, while Ford stands and happily walks to the stage. Luke: This is heartbreaking, I do not like doing this. Now for these three younger players. Sakakibara, a very beloved player from Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water. Came one spot away from making the merge, but was voted out when his tribe forced him to vote for his loved one and voted him out at the same time for being a major likability threat. His loved one then proceeded to make Final Tribal Council and return for a second season. Now Linus and Snoopy just played in this last season, Survivor: Peanutland. Both of them were powerful players early on, and that ruined both of their chances to go far in the game. They were taken out at the first two Tribal Councils their tribe attended. Both insane Tribals and unpredictable votes... Sakakibara, you will get a second chance! *Sakakibara laughs as he stands up and runs toward the stage. Luke: This is heartbreaking, but Linus, your second chance will have to wait. Snoopy, you will get a second chance! Get on the stage! *Linus smiles for Snoopy, petting him on the head as Snoopy cries tears of joy, hugging Linus before running to the stage. Luke: We have a whole bunch of interesting characters over here. Sonic, Knuckles and Shakespeare. Three strong players that all fell on the wrong side of idols. Knuckles played in Survivor: Green Hill, where he barely even got a shot before he was idoled out! Sonic, also from Green Hill, idoled himself out when his two closest allies backstabbed him! Shakespeare here was from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites, where he was on the bottom from the very beginning, but was idoled out right before the merge with only one vote against him all season! Lastly, we have Goofy from Survivor: Disneyland. Went home at the only Tribal Council his tribe attended, while the rest of them made the merge and still failed to produce the winner! I bet things would have been different if Goofy stuck around. I am sorry to say, only one of you will get a second shot... Shakespeare! You will get a second chance! *Shakespeare laughs in delight, standing and walking to the stage. Knuckles and Sonic look down in defeat, shaking their heads, while Goofy laughs in happiness for Shakespeare, patting him on the back as he walks by. Luke: A new group of interesting characters. Just like Goofy, Ariel also played in Disneyland! She was trapped at the end of the anti-princess alliance, but still worked her way to the last Tribal before the merge! They finally got her there, where her title was solely what cost her the game. Lenny played in one of our lesser known seasons, Survivor: Springfield, where his comical personality brought him deep into the game, until his allies flipped on him right before the final five and sent him out in a tied vote! Lastly, Bush played in Survivor: Recycled, where he led his tribe with force and likability, before he was done in by a tribe switch that immediately removed him from the game for being a threat. It hurts me to say... Ariel and Lenny, you will not be getting second shots. Bush... You will get a second shot! *Ariel and Lenny smile and clap for Bush, as Bush grins and stands, patting Luke's shoulder as he walks to the stage. Luke: Let's stay on the same row... Swiper, Mabel and Shaggy. Three very very different players here sitting together. Swiper played in Survivor: Exploration where he hand picked his own tribe, led them to success, was a master in both challenges and strategy; Yet fell one spot short of making the merge when his tribe lost only their second Immunity all season! Mabel, infamous for pulling off what many have deemed the stupidest move in Survivor history back in Survivor: Gravity Falls, where she played her idol on Stan and was voted out with the second highest number of votes! Shaggy, played the best he could with his friends playing, and failed to win because of that. Failing in Final Tribal Council and casting the tiebreaking vote in Survivor: Variety, Shaggy gave us Sinatra as one of the greatest winners of all time! But can Shaggy take that title himself? ... Swiper and Shaggy... You will get second shots! Get up there! *Swiper and Shaggy excitedly jump up, waving to the audience as they stumble to run to the stage. Luke: Now Mabel... You made one of the most infamous mistakes in the history of this game. People still talk about it today... Fortunately, you will get the chance to right that wrong! Get up on that stage! *Mabel leaps up and hugs Luke tightly, before releasing him and running to the stage while waving to every audience member she can. Luke: Now for these two beautiful ladies. Azuma and Ichinose were loved ones back in Survivor: Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water. Azuma sent her own loved one to Exile Island many many times and was a beast in challenges, and was seen as a major threat going into the merge and was voted out right before it! Ichinose was sent by her loved one to Exile Island many many times, and still made the merge without her. Ichinose had a powerful woman's alliance, that flipped on her out of nowhere and proceeded to crumble because of it! I am pleased to tell you girls that you will both get second shots! *Azuma and Ichinose leap up, hugging each other, before rushing past Luke to the stage. Luke: John Robertson, played in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. What's special about him is that he played against Scrooge and L! John was one of three Fans to make the merge, but was outshone by Mikey who placed higher than him and returned for a future season! We felt that your time was a little short, and I'm afraid it's going to stay that way. You will not get a second shot. *John smiles, but slightly looks down. Luke: Tico, Marge and Donald. Two merge makers and one pre-merge. Tico, pulled off one of the greatest moves in the history of the show in Exploration when he idoled out Isa by playing an idol on Backpack. Only for himself not to be able to back up the move and be backstabbed by Backpack the very next Tribal and be voted out! Marge was on a doomed losing tribe in Springfield, came down to one of the last two members, and threw the firemaking tiebreaker so her son could play the game! He ended up winning. Donald Duck was on a dominant tribe in Disneyland, but the merge was a huge jumble of alliances before he was voted out due to his connection to Daisy. Could do very well without her. Marge and Donald, you will get second chances! Get up on that stage! *Marge and Donald excitedly leap up, hugging each other, before running to the stage. Luke: Tico, I am sorry, but your second chance will have to wait, you will not get a second shot. *Tico nods, still keeping positive. Luke: Meat Loaf from Survivor: Sound Stage 2... Voted out when a forced double Tribal sent his tribe to a surprise Tribal Council. No one knew how to vote, and his tribe dominated without him. Paul McCartney right next door from Survivor: Recycled, played an astounding game and made it all the way to third place before he was taken out when he would have won. You're both singers, and rather well known ones at that, and the question is would you cancel each other out and neither of you get on? Meat, that did not happen for you. You will get a second shot! Get up on that stage! *Meat looks shocked, before standing and throwing his arms in the air shouting for joy, before running to the stage. Luke: McCartney... Played very well, very good in challenges and very strategic player. I am sorry to say that your second chance will have to wait. *McCartney smiles and nods, not upset at all. Luke: R2-D2 and Han Solo, both from Survivor: Tatooine. R2 was on a poor tribe and made a huge mistake voting out the wrong person, knocking himself on the bottom and coming one spot away from making the merge. Solo dominated strategically and socially, even a bit physically. Yet he was completely blindsided with an idol in his pocket, very sad way to go out. It displeases me to say, neither of you will get a second chance. You will have to wait. *R2-D2 and Solo exchange a glance, before nodding. R2 beeps. Luke: Get a big shot here, because we have three young beautiful strategic women. Yuno, who played in Japan, yet a tribe switch got her out of the game when it would have been very different had she stayed. From it's sequel season, we have Mikasa from Back to Japan where she dominated physically post-merge, but made the mistake of betraying Ichinose. The move that removed her from the game a bit too early in an insanely unpredictable Tribal Council. Lastly we have Ariana from Sound Stage 2. Early boot on a poor tribe, with a crazy alliance jumble in one Tribal sending her packing in a very close vote. Two of you will get a shot, one of you will not. Yuno... You will get a second chance! *Yuno claps and leaps up, cheerfully. She hugs Luke, before running to the stage. Luke: Lastly... Ariana, you will not get a second chance. Mikasa, you will get a second chance! *Ariana smiles and hugs Mikasa, as Mikasa stands up and grins while walking to the stage. Luke: Lastly we have three very beloved players all screwed by different reasons. Boots, Charmander and Nathaniel. Boots dominated his losing tribe in Exploration alongside Dora, who backstabbed him suddenly when there were only three people left on his tribe. Charmander was very strong and a loyal ally to Bulbasaur, until a surprise twist of teams after the merge sent him packing when he could not save himself. Lastly Nathaniel was in Fans vs. Favorites, one of the most beloved players on the Fans tribe. This made him a huge threat after the switch and as our two-time winner put it in his famous quote "I don't want to vote him out, therefore I have to vote him out". I am happy to say that all three of you will get a second chance! *Boots, Nathaniel and Charmander all leap up and high-five each other, before running to the stage. Luke: There they are! Your second chances, the ones you selected, and they are heading to Cambodia for Survivor: Second Chances 2! When we get back, they will board the bus and head over there! *Commercial break. '''Luke:' There we have it, our first cast photo! Now guys, I got nothin' for ya, grab your stuff and head to that bus! *Excitedly, the cast all walks out and heads for the bus to the next season.